Innocents
by Sliver-Crow
Summary: Some things change over summer brake and it sure as hell isgoing to be funny when everyone gets back in school. HD major in later chapters(AN:Don't ask me why the twins are still in school, I think they just couldn't get enough of Hogwarts)
1. My little Intro

6th year after the 2nd down fall of Voldemort.  
  
Background: for the second time Voldemort was striped of his powers by one of the Deatheaters who wanted the fame, but in stead got sent to Azkaban for life. The Daily Prophet had a filed day with the story. They would not leave the ministry alone and for the first time in five years.  
  
Prologue: It all started out as a good summer. The weather was not to bad just the normal hot temperatures and sometimes the small showers of rain. He was use to his father hitting him, but things had changed. His father was now taking all his anger out on him while his mother on the verge of losing her mind, sat crying out side the locked doors. He use to cry out or make some type of noise when he was slammed into things or had spells and curses thrown at him, but know he kept his eyes dead and made no sound. His life had changed in one day. He had always kept things to him self. He always had the happy mysterious aura around him, but now he said nothing at all. When he walked around the mansion he was as silent as the standing air. The servants and house elves hid from him and the air turned cold in his wake. His mother, Narcissa, healed some of there cuts and bruises, and if she couldn't since her 'husband' wouldn't let her learn them, she helped him cover them up. At night she would hold him and cry, rocking him back and forth, but he stared at the wall and didn't say anything and never moved. They were both broken here living in this place and they were unable to fix each other or them selves. 


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters..so don't yell at me.  
  
Chapter one: The Train Ride  
  
This is how a 16 year old Draco Malfoy was seen at the train station going to his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and wizardry. He had a gray turtle neck and baggy black jeans with his normal robes. You could tell he had a bruise on his left cheek and he walked with a slight limp, but nobody dare say anything. He didn't say anything either, Crab, Goyle and the entire Slytherin house kept away from him and no body asked question. Every one knew that his life was probably living Hell since the down fall of Voldemort since his father was one of his biggest supporters, but every one was too afraid about what Lucius would do to them and there families if they did. So they stood back and watched what he turned his own son into.  
  
Draco boarded the train and went to look for a seat ignoring the looks and stares he got. . He walked by the Golden Trio with out saying anything, he did catch Potter's eye but he kept his face emotionless and looked down at his feet and continued looking for an empty compartment. He couldn't help but get this warm feeling and he felt like he could laugh. He felt Potter's eyes on him for a while then he heard Finnigan call to him and his friends and the feeling was gone. Just like every thing else. He found an empty compartment at the back of the train and sat down and finally let him self relax. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain in his back where he had been pushed into a spike when he had talked back to Lucius. He didn't consider him as his father, he didn't deserve that title anymore.  
  
The train started moving and he relaxed. He let his thoughts drift to his own world and was almost asleep when he heard the compartments door slid open. His eyes snapped opened and the image of his world was shattered as his body tensed up.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Harry had a terrible summer just like every year before that, but something was tugging at the back of his mind. Something that said this year something drastic would change; it would be a good change. He some how got his uncle to drop him off at the King's Cross station. When he turned the corned after arriving at platform 9 ¾ he was engulfed in a huge hug from the Wesley twins and had to bit his lip form yelling in pain.  
  
The Wesley family finally left Ron and him alone to go find Hermione. It didn't take long to find her though and she gave Ron a bone-crushing hug (which he enjoyed for other reasons), and gave Harry a careful soft hug. She was the only one he had told about what had happened in the summer time. They were all talking on the train in the hall way when Malfoy walked by. Ron and Hermione both had there backs turned so they didn't see him, but Harry did and what he saw he didn't like at all. Malfoy had caught his eye and kept it for a few seconds, but in those few seconds all Harry saw was pain and sorrow and them nothing. Over the summer something had happened to Malfoy something that made him pull into him self and block everyone out.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Seamus yelled down the hall. "Hey, were is everyone?" "We all have a compartment. Come on every ones waiting for you!" Harry and the others two fallowed. When they entered the compartment they were hit with a whole bunch of noise. Lavender and Pervita were arguing about make- up and hair, Neville and Collin were going over photos and trying to convince each other their pictures were better etc. etc. This didn't help Harry's head ache that was spreading from behind his left eye. They only stopped to say, "Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron." At the same time, look at each other, then go back to arguing and talking.  
  
They found a spot to sit (Ron ended up sitting on the floor with Dean. Soon the train started and the noise got louder with Ginny and two of her friends started singing and Ron and Dean started playing exploding snap. "Hey tell anyone who asks that I'm going for a walk!" Harry yelled to Hermione who still had to concentrate to hear him. "OK!" She went back to reading her book. Harry got up and slid open the door and stepped out. Some one must have put a silencing charm on it because as soon as he stepped out he couldn't hear what they were doing. He sighed he turned and walked to the back of the train. He walked down the hall and passed compartments with people he knew and others he didn't and scared first years. He walked on looking for an empty compartment so he could sit in silence and think. He slid the door of a compartment he thought was empty open. Only it wasn't empty.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Draco winched as he teased up so fast. He turned to see Potter standing in the door way looking startled. "Oh. I didn't think anyone was in here." "Minas well be." Draco muttered and looked back out the window. Harry was taken back by that comment.  
  
'Holy shit Draco Malfoy was not giving me giving me snide remarks and says he is nothing'.  
  
"You know, if you open you mouth any wider you would be able to fit a Quaffel in it." Draco smirked and taped the window where the reflection of Harry was since he was giving him a confused look. Harry closed his mouth and looked away and blushed. "You don't mind if I sit in here do you?" "What's wrong Granger and Wesley ignoring you?" Draco turned and looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry confused again because it was a genuine question not some type of remark he usually got. "Yes, and no.I just need a quite place to sit, is that ok with you?" He said as he stepped in and slid the door closed. "Fine" and he smiled. Draco did not take his eyes off Harry as he walked over and sat across from him. When Harry looked into his eyes he saw warm gray, almost silver, staring back at him.  
  
'What the Hell happened to him over the summer?'  
  
"Are you going to stare at me the whole time were on the train? I mean, I know I have good looks and a great body, but honestly Potter you make it to obvious that you fancy me." Draco said seductively, his lips curving up a bit. If anyone who didn't know him for six years looked at him they wouldn't see he was smiling even the slightest. "I'm terribly sorry to disappoint y..wait..no..no I'm not sorry to disappoint you actually, but I don't fancy you the slightest so you can keep dreaming." Harry retorted back with a smile. "Oh? My, that's too bad and to think I was actually going to consider letting you snog the hell out of me." "Like I said Malfoy keep dreaming." "And how is it that you know I'm dreaming about you, I wonder, could the Great Harry Potter be sending me these naughty dreams I've been having?" Draco slid off his seat and crawled over to Harry and kneeled in front running his hands up and down Harry's thighs as he said this. "Not that I Know of Malfoy, maybe it's your minds way of telling you want me badly." Harry moaned out the last word and graded both of Draco's hands and pushed him away and continued. "but this 'Golden' boy is going to play hard to get, since your obsession is so big." "Ahh, I bet you are hard and big." Draco stood up, dropped his hands to his sides and rolled his eyes.  
  
'I can't believe I was talking dirty with Malfoy!' 'I can't believe I was talking dirty with Potter!'  
  
"You know I can't imagine how that kind of talk turns people on!" Draco sitting back down gingerly in his seat and crossed his arms looking at Harry "I know, if you ask me" "Which I didn't" Draco cut in; Harry glared at him and continued. "It seems a little on the desperate side don't you think?" "Yes, I have to agree"  
  
Both of them couldn't believe they were actually having a civilized conversation, but strangely neither one of them cared.  
  
Suddenly Harry shuddered. "What's wrong?" Draco asked in a strangely worried voice. Harry looked at him and shuddered again. "My aunt wants another baby, so all summer my Uncle and her were at it and they were talking dirty all summer, and not the normal dirty talk mind you! It was the kinky stuff that makes you want to puke!" Harry looked like he wanted to puke just thinking about it. "Oh, come on Potter it couldn't be that bad! You're such a baby!" Draco insisted, rolling his eyes again. "Ohh yes it can, my uncle is a fat man and almost every night you could her him grunting like a pig, and to make things worse my aunt is the most ugliest and lankiest person in the world and there bed room is Right. Next. To. Mine.!" This time they both shuddered and Draco made a disgusted noise. "Damn Potter I didn't need a visual!" "Visual? Visual?! You think that's bad both my cousin and I walked in on the doing it on the kitchen table! That we eat on!" He stared at Draco for a second and started cracking up because of what Draco was doing.  
  
Draco was clutching his head saying 'GET OUT' over and over again and moaning while laying on the seat instead of sitting up to make it look more dramatic. Draco suddenly stopped and looked at Harry. "What are you laughing at Potter?" He squinted his eyes and whispered in a dangerous tone. "What do you think I'm laughing at Malfoy?" He asked in an equally dangerous tone though his eyes were still dancing with laughter.  
  
"MY AUNT AND UNCLE DOING IT IN THE KITCHEN!" He suddenly burst out. "Ahhhhhhhaaaaa my poor head!" "Ha! serves you right, glaring at me, the nerve!" Harry mockingly crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. He stopped though when he saw Draco trying to sit back up. He couldn't tell if it really hurt from looking at his face but just looking at his body movements gave it away.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry stood up and stepped over to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him up the rest of the way. "Fine" Draco said through gritted teeth. "I'm just killing my bloody teeth by gritting them together for the freaking fun of it." "Sarcasm doesn't suet you." "Neither do those damn glasses you ware" he said grinning. "Stop. Now what is wrong with you?" "Nothing" (still grinning) "I don't believe you." "Nothing" "Not believing you" "Nothing" "Tell me." "Nope" "Tell me" "Nope" (still grinning) "Tell me" "Nope" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "Uh-a" "Tell me" "Nope" "DAMN YOU, AND TELL ME GOD DAMNIT!" "WOH, calm down ok and I'll tell you!" "Fine...sorry." "No problem."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Hey where's Harry?" Every one in the compartment stopped talking and looked around. "Not here?" Dean answered Ron. "Oh, I forgot. He told me to tell you he was going for a walk." Hermione set her book down on her lap. "When?" Ginny asked. "Just after we left the station. Why?" "Hermione we left the station two hours ago!" "Oh"  
  
Every one in the compartment shot up at the same time and ran out of the compartment. Well, Fred and George who came in later than the others got stuck in the door way because they tried to get out at the same time.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Thanks." Draco pulled his shirt back on and turned to sit back in the seat right.(AN: just to let you know there on the same side of the compartment) Harry had just healed the wound on his back. "No problem, but..um, do you know how to heal internal burses?" "Yah, why?" "My cousin is a lot bigger than me and elbowed me and I fell down the stares and bruised my ribs" Harry didn't look at Draco while he said this. He was kind of embarrassed about his so called 'relatives'.  
  
"Well, don't be embarrassed my father pushed me into a spike? Hello?" He said while pointing at his back. "Now be a good boy and take your shirt off." Harry blushed at the look Draco was giving him while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Do you have any idea where he went Hermione?" Seamus asked stopping there small group that consisted of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and him self.  
  
"No, he just said to tell you he went for a walk if anyone asked." "It's ok 'mione it's not your fault." Ginny said "Yes it is!" "He probably found some other people to sit with and lost track of time." "Or, the slimy git Malfoy hexed him." "Ron! You are not helping the situation!" Ginny turned and smacked he brother up-side the head. "That hurt you little wench!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Draco, give me my shirt back!" "No!" He pushed him self farther into the corner of the compartment griping the shirt to his chest. With a huge grin on his face. "Come on just give me my shirt." "Let me think..no." "Malfoy!" "Ooooooh, he's getting maaaaad." Draco snickered in to the shirt. "I'll give you to the count of three, One...two.." Draco bolted to the door throwing it open and racing down the ial.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"RAPE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG, I AM GOING TO SO BLOODY KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Is it just me or do those voices sound familiar?" Seamus turned around and see Draco Malfoy racing towards their group with a huge grin on his face and something in his hand resembling a shirt.  
  
"SOME ONE HELP!!!!!!! A HORNEY BOY IS CHASING ME AND TRYING TO HUMP MY LEG!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MALFOY!!!!!!!!"  
  
One blur raced by while every one slammed them self's into the wall trying not to get run over. Then another blur ran by, naked from the chest up.  
  
"Was that Harry?" Ginny asked while blushing. "I think so." was Ron's answer. He seemed to be in a daze. "And was that Malfoy?" "I think so." Still staring at the wall "Where was Harry's shirt?" Hermione had slid down to the floor. "I think it was in Malfoy's hand." Seamus seemed to be the only person not freaked, or cracking up, that would be Fred. Pulse he was looking down Hermione's shirt. They stood and sat there for a while not saying anything.  
  
"And I think there coming back this way." Fred was still smiling.  
  
Sure enough Harry came running by again with his shirt on, hanging open and falling off his shoulders and one very pissed off Malfoy hot on his heels.  
  
"I think we should go back to our compartment." "Yes" "I agree" "I wish I had a camera!" Still smiling. "Hmm"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"OOOWWWWW, why did you hit me Ginny?" "You were looking down 'mione's shirt!" "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
*SMACK* *SMACK*  
  
"Why is every one hitting me?!"  
  
*WHOMP*  
  
"Why did you just hit me Ron?" "You were looking down her shirt!"  
  
"..." Glaring. "..." Blink. "..." Blushing and holding her arms around her. "..." Still smiling. "..." Rubbing his head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT!!!!!" For voices yelled to every one who had there head sticking out there door. That would mean every one.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Harry ran back into there earlier compartment only to be tackled form behind.  
  
"ooffff." "Ha ha. Got you! I win. I rock. I'm hot!" "ok you win no get OFF! Your heavy!" "I am not fat!" "I never said you were fat, I just said you were heavy!" "That's the same thing!" "No it's not your heavy because you have muscles, now get off!" "Fine."  
  
Draco rolled off and slid the compartment door shut with his foot. Both Harry and him were lying on the floor trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Told you, you fancy me" Draco said looking over at Harry. "What makes you think I fancy you?" Harry turned and looked Draco in the eye. "You noticed I had good muscles." Draco grinned. "Oh for the love of Merlin!" "See your not denying it!" "You didn't give me a chance." "That's not the point." "You are hopeless!" "No I'm noohoho what do we have here?"  
  
Draco sat up and quickly pulled Harry's shirt off his shoulders. "My, my, my I can't believe I missed this!" "Bloody hell Malfoy what do you think your doo...oh." "Merlin, that must have hurt!" "Actually it didn't pulse 'moine had sent me Painless Potion." "Wow." "Yah, the guy before me was huge and looked tough and he got something smaller than me and he was crying! It pissed him off when I didn't because he stayed to watch." Harry nestled his head in the crook of his elbow so he could see Draco better.  
  
"Who would have thought the great Harry Potter has a tattoo that covers his whole back. (AN: the tattoo is just a bunch of thin lines made into a design on his back) I have a tattoo to." "Really? Lets see then." "I'm not to sure you want to." Draco said in an amused tone. "Why not?" "Because." "That's not a reason." "Fine, you want to see it so I'll show you." He said while shrugging.  
  
He turned so Harry could see better and started to undo his pants. Harry's eyes got huge "What the hell are you doing?!!" "Showing you my tattoo." He took Harry's shirt and used it to cover his dick since he wasn't wearing any boxers and he didn't want to completely show him self accidentally. He pulled his jeans to the side so Harry could see his hip.  
  
"Wow, now that had to of hurt." Harry said staring at the tattoo that disappeared down into Draco's pants. "Like hell." 


	3. The Welcoming Feast Part I

Chapter 2: The Welcoming Feast (Part I)  
  
After Draco was done bosting about his tattoo they got all their clothes back on.  
  
"So the Gryffindor Golden Boy and the Prince of Slytherin are getting along?" "It looks that way Malfoy."  
  
They sat opposite each other silently for the rest of the trip, the whole 10 minutes of it.  
  
"Well it looks like I'll be seeing you Potter.." "yah, I guess.."  
  
Draco got up and opened the compartment door and started to leave.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, do we still have to act like we hate each other?" "Only when we're in public."  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry and what he saw was breath taking. Harry stood in the middle of the compartment warring baggy jeans (AN: dah, there baggy they were Dudley's!) and a button up black shirt. His hair was messy, but in Draco's opinion it looked like he had just come out of a wet dream.  
  
"I, I'll so you in school Potter." Draco quickly left the compartment.  
  
'God potter is going to kill me, I can't believe I thought he was..interesting?'  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Every one was packed in the Great Hall entrance, Peeves included.  
  
"Icky little witchy, Icky little Wizerde, You all so smelly. I know you all need a bath!!!!"  
  
Out of no were tones of water started to fall on the students and some of the professors. All the witches were screaming and complaining but one was the loudest.  
  
"OH, MERLIN HE'S RUINING MY HAIR, DRACIE MAKE HIM STOP!!!" "Don't call me that you stupid wench!" "BUT HE'S RUINNING MY HAIR AND MY BUITIFUL ROBES!!!" "Oh do shut up, you are so annoying. Your giving me a migraine."  
  
'I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Malfoy! Shut your stupid bitch up before I do!!" "Ron!" Hermione smacked him across the head. Harry was behind them and was quite enjoying the show. Draco looked like he was about to use an unforgivable on Pansy if she didn't shut up.  
  
"PEEVES IF YOUE DON'T STOP I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN A POLTERGEIST AND THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN EXIST!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole castle went silent and the air turned cold, Peeves him self zoomed away shaking in fear. Every one was looking at Malfoy and backing away from him. Pansy looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"What's every body looking at? You know they don't call me the Prince of Slytherin for the hell of it, un-like the rest of you we have to earn our titles in our house." Draco smirked and every thing went back to normal.  
  
"God I wish I had vocal cords like that." "'Mione!!" Ron looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Hermione was looking dreamily at Malfoy. "Yah, I know what you mean." Harry came up from behind and put his arm around her shoulder. They both sighed deeply and gazed at Malfoy's retreating back. Seamus came up to them with the rest of the gang (minus the twins) and stood there looking with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"God I wish I had an Ass like that."  
  
'SMACK'  
  
"WHY DOES EVERY BODY KEEP HITTING ME?!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"WELCOME STUDENTS TO ANOTHER YEAR AT HOGWARTS, I'D LIKE TO GO OVER A FEW RULES THAT OLNY APPLY TO YOU BEFOR THE FIRST YEARS JOIN US. FIRST, SIXTH AND SEVENTH YEARS, THIS YEAR YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BE IN THE LIBRARY AND THE HALLS AT ALL TIMES OF THE DAY AND NIGHT. SECONED, THIS APPLYES THE FOURTH YEARS AND UP, YOUR ARE ALLOWED TO WANDER THE HALLS UNTIL MIDNIGHT, BUT NOT IN THE LIBRARY. THIRDLY, SECONED AND THIRED YEARS WILL BE ABLE TO BE PLACED IN A CLASS AHEAD OF THEIR YEAR IF THE QUALIFY. THAT WILL BE ALL, KNOW LETS BRING IN THE FIRST YEARS."  
  
Right in the middle of the sorting Fred and George can running into the great hall. Dumbledore nodded to them as they took there seats and they flashed him there 'we are totally innocent' smiles.  
  
"Were have you to been?" Hermione whispered harshly. There whole little group leaned forward moving their attention to the twins and away from the ceremony.  
  
"We've been" "around. Lets just" "say you don't" "want to drink" "the pumpkin juice." They both had huge grins and would not say a thing about what they had done and what was going to happen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok I know this chapter was short but I don't have a lot of time on my hands right know but I promise you Part II will be longer. ( 


End file.
